


Above the Cliff Line

by MightyKell



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, these boys be gay, this was written years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Caboose loses his helmet, luckily Donut is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was written like, 3 years ago? It's cross posted on my Wattpad account

“Oh come on Sarge, I said my gaze!” Donut exclaimed. The pink armored soldier was smiling widely, though no one could tell because of the helmet he was currently wearing. Sarge crossed his arms, his demeanor giving off how displeased he was. 

“Donut, just go patrol.” Sarge ordered whilst pointing to the field. Donut nodded his head, bringing his hand up in a mock salute. 

“Yes Sir!” Donut cheerily said before walking away to go to the cliffs that overlook the entire canyon,

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo at Blue Base OoOoOoOoOoOoo

“Church!” Caboose yells; his voice echoing side of the base.

“Caboose shut up!” Tucker screamed from somewhere near the entrance of the base.

“Tucker I did not want you, I want Church.” Caboose whines when suddenly he heard curse words wafting through the wide open base doors. “Church!” Caboose yelled, happily running outside; accidently leaving his helmet lying on the stone floor inside the base.

“Caboose, what do you want?” Church spoke slowly, watching Tex and Shelia speak. 

“I am bored.” Caboose said as if Church should already know this.

“So you came running to me?” Church questioned distractedly. “Go bug Tucker.” Church motioned for Caboose to leave as he walked over to the two females.

“I don’t want to be with stupid Tucker.” Caboose whined. Suddenly Caboose noticed something pinkish on the cliff that Tucker and Church usually went to. Caboose walked towards the entrance of the cliffs secret tunnel; which is really just a giant cave that opens near the top of the cliff. Once Caboose reached the top he looked over to see a pink-armored soldier sitting with his back against the wall of the cliff, helmet sitting next to him on the ground. The soldier has his eyes closed, face pointing up towards the sun, enjoying its warmth. 

“Mr.McMuffin.”  Caboose said whilst walking over to sit next to him. The other man opened one eye, showing a hazel color before closing them again. 

“Hi Caboose.” The man, Donut replied. A small smiling graced his lips.

“Why are you here Admiral Buttercrust?”  Caboose asked, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. A moment of silence passed before Donut actually replied. 

“Sarge wanted me to patrol.” Donut answered then giggled a little. “I think he just wanted my singing out of the base.” He went on to explain. Caboose nodded his head, following along to Donut’s story.

“Truth or dare.” Caboose suddenly said, interrupting Donut as he was talking about Simmons.

“Truth.” Donut replied, smiling widely. 

“Is that your real hair?” Caboose asked. Donut brought a hand up to ruffle his hair.

“The blonde is, I dyed the brown tips into it.” Donut answered, nodding slightly.

“Truth or dare?” Donut asked.

“Truth.” Caboose Chirped.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“Yup, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Why do you always get red when you see me?”

Donut paused, thinking over his answer.

“Because you make me nervous.” Donut finally said, causing Caboose’s face to fall slightly.

“Why do I make you nervous?” Caboose asked softly, causing Donut’s eyes to widen.

“Not a bad nervous, a good nervous! I swear!” Donut haste fully said, not wanting the blonde haired blue soldier to think the wrong thing. Caboose nodded before seemingly thinking.

“Why do I make you a good nervous?” He asked very confused. Donut started blushing, avoiding eye contact with Caboose.

“Umm…” Donut said, suddenly very self-conscious and shy. “Because I like you?” Donut’s voice rose at the end of the statement, causing it to sound like a question.

“I like you too!” Caboose said excitedly. He then got quiet causing Donut to look up. “Truth or dare?” Caboose asked, causing Donut to sigh.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Donut’s eyes widened.

“K-Kiss you?!” Donut sputtered, Caboose nodded his head whist smiling widely.

“Or I can kiss you; doesn’t really matter either way.”

Donut froze not really knowing what to do but well aware that Caboose’s face was getting closer with his own.

“Is this okay?” Caboose whispered quietly, lips centimeters apart, eyes gazing into each other’s. Donut nodded his head slowly, letting his eyes close as he felt a pair of lips connect with his own. The kiss lasted several minutes, both men not wanting to separate.

Reluctantly they finally pulled apart; pausing for breath they put their foreheads against each other’s, panting. Donut slowly opened his eyes, seeing Caboose gazing into his eyes. A small smile crossed both their faces, basking in the moment. 

“Uh…”

Donut and Caboose quickly snapped out of their own bubble, finally noticing Church and Grif, pushing each other away and glancing away from each other, faces bright red. 

“So are we interrupting something?” Grif asked, arms crossed in a relaxed manner and a sly smirk resting across his face. Church just stood there, an angry frown resting on his features.

“Caboose, what exactly were you doing with Donut?” Church questioned.

“Kissing.” Caboose simply replied, causing Donut’s face to light up an even brighter red. Grif took one look at him and burst out laughing.

“Why were you kissing him?” Church asked again, body slouching.

“Because I like him like how you like Tex.” Caboose answered seriously. Donut let out a small smile as a small but noticeable blush dusted across Caboose’s face.

“Yo, Donut.” Grif suddenly said, “As mushy and slightly adorable as this is, Sarge wants you.” 

Donut sighed nodding his head, slowly getting up to walk away. Last second Donut rushed over to Caboose and pecked him on the lips.

“Bye!” He squeaked blushing madly while following a teasing Grif away from the cliff. 

No one other than Caboose seemed to notice the pink helmet that was left sitting next to the cliff wall. 

“I’ll give him this later.” Caboose decided, walking away holding the helmet. A smile crossed his lips are the tingling sensation was still present.

So maybe it was a good thing that nobody seemed to want to deal with the two soldiers today. Good thing indeed.


End file.
